tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Rumblings
This is a Group Collaboration Page and it is about the railway engines in Bigg City Port; Contributors: Tugboatfan4444, Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez 'Story' "There's too much work nowadays," groaned Clark. "Ever since Sean went to Ggibs City for a rest, we've been doing all his work and I am sick of it!" It had indeed been a long, hard time for the engines. Sean's smokebox had been dented when Zip knocked him off of a barge, causing him to land on a shallow jetty and was the reason he had been sent for repairs. Since then, the engines had to take over his work, and due to Sean's strength, they had often had to do too much. "Cheer up", said Jaimie, "It's not too much extra work". "I'm not complaining about the work", said Clark, "just those Zeros should be helping out since they're the cause Sean's in the works". "I know, I asked Casey Jones why the Z-Stacks aren't helping, but he said Captain Zero said he didn't have any tugs to spare while the Star Tugs are up river during the logging season", replied Jaimie. "Really because from the looks of it the Zeros are crawling all over the harbor doing nothing but sit around all day", retorted Clark. "Well Clark, us railway engines don't understand the rules of these tugs", said Jaimie. "Hey you two, that load is gonna miss it's freighter it you don't get moving, we can't let Casey have another late shipment on his hands", yelled Carlos in a kind voice, but he was waiting for the two to finish shunting his train. "Come on Clark, we better get back to work", said Jaimie. "Alright, but I still wish Sean would come back", Clark said as the two went back to work. Meanwhile Lawrence was complaining in the yards like always about how he is overworked and never is allowed rest even though he is mostly sitting in the yards and is only used when absolutely necessary because he always gets into trouble. "My paint is always dirty, it's needs a new coat", Lawrence said agitated. "Maybe Casey would let you if you wouldn't always get into trouble", replied Renald, who was shunting a train he was going to take a to Uptown soon. "Well it's not my fault all those accidents occured", Lawrence repeated to him. "Really, what about the time you were mad you where not choosen to be on the rail barge in the Reggatta and shunted some wagons in the sea, or the time you crashed a load of logs into Puffa and Ralph after not wanting to work up river, because you didn't want to work with those "uncivilized Lumberjacks for locomotives", or the best example when you knocked Dave almost off the line for recieving the award for hardest working engine in the harbor just to name a few", retorted Renald who, like most of the engines when talking to Lawrence, was getting frustrated with him. "None of those accidents you can place on me", Lawrence said annoyed. "Oh really, well maybe if you stopped hanging out with the Z-stacks and Top Hat so much... ", that all Renald could say because as Casey Jones showed up right then in the middle of their arguement. " Hello Mr. Casey Jones sir " both engines replied simultaneously, after years of practice, "What brings you to the yard today", Renald said in a worried voice. "The reason why I'm here is because I'm here to give Lawrence a chance not because I want to but because I need Lawrence to take an express to Uptown since Sean is still in Ggibs City recovering", said Casey. "Me, but I dislike going up to that dingy town", replied Lawrence. "Watch you, I would ask Renald or Danny, but Renald is, as you can see, taking a goods train, and Danny is coming back from Uptown with the Starlite Express", retorted Casey who was getting frustrated with Lawrence. "Fine", Lawrence said," but if I arrive on time you owe me a new coat of paint". Lawrence could tell he was Mr. Casey Jones' last option and was going to take advantage of it and Casey only option was to agree reluctantly. "Fine, you have a deal if you do arrive on time you will be sent to the works to be repainted", Casey replied. Lawrence in a cocky mood went happily away while Casey and Renald watched in a disapproving motion. Lawrence coupled up to the coaches at the Harbor Platform at Bigg City Station and was annoyed by the noise and bustle of the station and tried to set off as quickly as possible. "Come on come on, I must not be late, or I shall not get a new coat of paint", said Lawrence in an annoyed voice. "Have you been hanging out with those two diesels from Sodor again", said Lawrence's driver. "Only recently, I've been quite bored and their tales of rhyming engines have been stuck in my head and they are the only people who talk to me in the yards lately", replied Lawrence. Before the conversation could continue the guard blew his whistle and waved the green flag and Lawrence was off. Lawrence wanted to deliver the train quickly to get his coat of paint so he picked up speed to get to Uptown as fast possible and went allow the coastal route up along the canal. What Lawrence didn't know was the canal line to Uptown was falling in disrepair and has a quick curve right along the water. Lawrence had rarely been up the canal line and had only heard about the track to Uptown from yard chats between Salmon and Crow since that's where he is usually sent to spend his probation for his numerous "accidents". Speeding along the line with only the care of a new paint job in his smokebox, he rounded the tight curve and derailed right off the tracks into the shallow canal in front of him. Frank the coastal barge watched the whole event go down and, from experience, went at top speed to a nearby logging camp in a river nearby the canal system. He told the head lumberjack, who he phoned Captain Star, and who after that then contacted Casey Jones, who guessed this would happen, and they agreed to have Warrior and Top Hat with Mighty Mo and a rail barge go rescue Lawrence. Sean, who just was coming home from Ggibs City through a rail line to Uptown and was the closest to Lawrence's accident, was coming to rescue the passengers and coaches. It took till sunset for the tugs to arrive, though Sean had arrived eariler but couldn't take the coaches because Lawrence's tender was blocking the tracks so he had to wait for the tugs. Once they arrived Lawrence was lifted out of the water and onto the barge. Casey Jones had arrived with the tugboats to survey the scene of the accident. He got off Top Hat to talk with the passengers. They were all fuming about being late and were furious. "I had an important meeting in Uptown", said one, "I am reporting this incident to the railway board and the city council" , said another angrily. "People, I am sorry for the accident and you all will be refunded at Uptown Station for your "inconvenience", said Casey. While Casey was disscussing the problems with the passengers, Sean said to Lawrence, "On my way here I had a chat with Renald, who told me about the conversation in the yard about a new paint job, and now I see rust from water has covered your coat so I guess you did end up with what you wanted in the end, a rusty coat of paint to suit your washed out personality. With that last remark, Top Hat started to tow the rail barge away with Lawrence only being able to be annoyed in silence from Sean's last remark, only because Top Hat had already towed him far enough away for Sean to hear Lawrence's reply. Warrior was left with Mighty Mo to clean up the wreckage left from Lawrence's derailment. While Warrior was left to work on into the night cleaning up the wreckage to take to the Muncipal Garbage Dump in the morning, Casey Jones then left with Sean and the express to Uptown to wait the night to speak to Lawrence in the morning. The next morning Casey Jones went to the repair yard near Uptown Sheds to see Lawrence. When he went up to speak to Lawrence, Casey had this to say, "Your lucky I don't just sell you as scrap right now, but I still do need you. As of right now, no, but I will keep you. You will stay in Uptown to be fixed with whatever spare money we get from extra funds since we don't have the cash to fix you as of now. Also, as a reminder of this incident, your new, "rusty" color is staying as your primary coat from now till I deem you ready to have the dock railway colors again". Lawrence really couldn't reply in a snappy remark because he didn't want to argue and made the situation worse, so as of this day since, Lawrence is still sitting in that Uptown repair yard waiting for the day he can redeem himself instead of being a rusty engine waiting to be fixed, and was the most known Dock Railway rumor. That was until a few days later when Lawrence was rebuilt, against Carlos' will, to resemble a Nickel Plate Road engine. Now the engines had a new rumor about Lawrence, how mysterious he was fixed so quickly even boggled the mind of Casey Jones, who didn't pay a single cent for Lawrence's rebuild. Workmen started talking about a group who came in and paid for the job under the table. Most of the men are scared to say who exactly did pay, but rumors say the OGPU was responsible. That rumor is now the most talked among the railway's rumblings. Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes